10,000+Ultimatrix=Ben 10,000
Ben asks Paradox to take him to the future. Plot Ben was sitting in his room. Thinking. Ben: (Yawn) I'm so bored! I don't even want to go get some chili fries! Hmm, maybe I can go to my future self; Ben 10,000! Paradox, Teleporting in: Hello Ben! Ben: Can you take me to the futu- Paradox: Sure! Paradox and Ben teleport out. Theme Song '' We see Ben 10,000 and Kenny talking. Ben 10,000: You want a new alien? Ken: Yeah! I saved the train last weak as Buzzshock! Ben 10,000: Wait, how? Ken: I used Buzzshock's powers to hack into the train's main frame, then I stopped the train. Ben 10,000: Okay fine. Upchuck? Ken: Ew. Ben 10,000: Heatblast? Big Chill? Upgrade? Ken: How 'bout Inferno? Ben 10,000: Okay. (Unlocks Inferno on Ken's Omnitrix) Ken: Yay! Ben and Paradox teleport in. Paradox: Hello Ken! Ken: Paradox? Hi! Paradox: This is Ben Tennyson. Ben: Hi. Ken: Whoa, Dad it's you! Ben10k: Yup. Ben: I came here, because I was bored. Ben10k: We are too. We haven't had an attack in weeks! Ken: It's dumb. Suddenly, the alarm went off! Ben10k: It's Eon. Ben: Eon?!? Ken: Okay, let's roll! (Transforms) Cannonbolt! Ben: I'm going old school. (Transforms) Stinkfly! Ben10k: (Transforms) Jetray! Follow me! Stinkfly, Jetray and Cannonbolt rolled/flied to the scene. We see Eon shooting purple beams, destroying the city. Jetray: Freeze! (Transforms into Freeze then shoots ice at Eon, freezing him) Stinkfly: Whoa! Ultimatrix, Scan! The Ultimatrix scanned Freeze. Stinkfly: That'll come in handy. Freeze: Now let's Void him. Freeze threw a Null Void egg at Eon, sucking him inside of it. Freeze: Easy. Freeze and Stinkfly transformed back. Ben10k: So how is Gwen and Kev? Ben: Okay, I guess. Cannonbolt: I guess we should go home. Ben10k: It's Ten o'clock. Time for bed Kenny. Cannonbolt: Aw man! Ben10k and Ben laugh. Cannonbolt times out. Ken: Okay. Ben10k transformed into XLR8 and picked up Kenny. XLR8: Race ya! Ben transformed into Echo Echo, then Ultimate and they went back to the base. Ultimate Echo Echo, XLR8 and Kenny arrive at the base. XLR8 and Ultimate Echo Echo transform back. Ben10k: Night Kenny. Ken: Night. Ken walked to his room. Ben10k: We have a spare bed, if you like. Ben: Well oka- The alarm went off. Ben: Again?!? Ben10k: Excatly. Ken, Running in: I'm coming. Ben10k: Kenny. Ken: I'm coming, regardless of what you want. Ben: It's Eon! Ben10k: How did he escape? Ken: I dunno, let's go. Ken transformed into Blabberface. Blabberface: I wsafnd snfd Kenwolf. Ben: What the heck? Ben10k: Oh, Blabberface. He can't be understood. Ben: Oh. (Ultimatrix scans Blabberface) Dang it. Ben10k: Jetray! (Transforms) Come on! Ben transformed into Heatblast, then made a rock for him and Blabberface to fly on. They all flew off. We see Heatblast, Blabberface and Jetray fly in. Jetray: Steve! Jetray morphs into a blob, then turns into a mud monster (To Ben10k) a plant monster (To Ben) and a humanoid Dog/Bear/Cat fusion (To Ken). Heatblast: Quick trap Eon with your plant powers! Blabberface: Whsr? Use sdfr animal dfhjsfdk powers! Steve: What are you talking about? I'll use my mud powers! Eon: Idiots! Steve shot mud/vines/or transformed into a dog and tackled Eon. Heatblast: Cool alien. Scan. Heatblast transformed into Cannonbolt then smacked Eon. Steve transformed into Wildmutt, then Ultimate. Blabberface timed out. Ken: Dang it. Cannonbolt: Ken, hide! Ken nodded, then hid behind a corner. Ultimate Wildmutt: Let's do this thing. Ultimate Wildmutt pinned Eon to the ground, then Cannonbolt transformed back. Eon: (Struggles to get out) Let me out! Ultimate Wildmutt: Nah. Ben: Who are you? Eon: I'm (Pulls of helmet, reveling Ultimate Ben's face) Ultimate Ben! Kenny runs back. Kenny, Ultimate Wildmutt, Ben: What?!?! Ultimate Ben uh, Eon, err... let's just call him Eon. Eon shot some purple beams at all three of them, but the beams stopped! Voice: Alien X! Ben: Oh no! Ben10k transformed into Alien X! Ken: Dad? Dad''?!? DAD?!?! Ben: Oh no. Ken, to Eon: WHAT DID YOU DO? Eon: (Evil Laugh) Your, father is an idiot. Alien X can not be controlled. Ken, Angry: That's it! (Transforms into Grey Matter, unlocks Master Control) Now. I. Will. DESTROY YOU! Grey Matter transformed into Inferno and beat Eon into the ground. Then he transformed into Spitter, and spit all over Eon, then he electricuted him as Buzzshock. Buzzshock jumped up and transformed into Cannonbolt, and smashed into Eon. Cannonbolt transformed back. Ken, Joking: Are you alive? Ben: Now to get me out of Alien X. Ben tapped Alien X's Ultimatrix symbol, and he glew green. The Ultimatrix flashed, then Alien X faded into black mist, and Ben10k was standing where Alien X formerly stood. Ben10k: Thanks Ben. Ben: No problem. Ben10k: Good job Kenny. Ken: Thanks. Ben10k: We should get you home Ben. Ben: Yeah. Ben10k: Tick Tock! In a green flash Ben10k was gone, and Tick Tock was there. Tick Tock: Now. (Sends Ben home) THE END. Aliens Used By Ben *Stinkfly *Echo Echo (Briefly) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Cannonbolt By Ben 10,000 *Jetray (x 2) *Freeze (First Appearence) *XLR8 *Steve (First Appearence) *Wildmutt (Briefly) *Ultimate Wildmutt *Alien X *Tick Tock (First Appearence) By Ken *Cannonbolt (x 2) *Blabberface (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Kenwolf) *Grey Matter *Inferno (First Appearence) *Spitter *Buzzshock Category:Episodes